What Goes on in Girl Time
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Alesia and Mana have fun in the Duel Monster's world but Alesia is unsure of herself. How can Mana make her worries fade? Gagaga Girl x Dark Magician Girl (?)


_**What Goes on in Girl Time**_

**This is my first try at Yuri and I hope it isn't too terrible. In this Dark Magician Girl will be Mana (but looks like DMG – not actually Mana) and GaGaGa Girl will be called Alesia – Don't ask.**

**Dark Magician is Mahad but also looks like the Duel Monster, and I am going to call GaGaGa Magician, Gregory – because I can.**

**Also I was given a PM challenge to write a little story without the characters speaking, so here is my attempt at it.**

*/*\*

Alesia stalked down the hallway, trying to avoid Mana. They had been playing hide and seek for two weeks now and she had only been caught twice. She didn't know why exactly they liked the game so much; they were just addicted to it. Sometimes they would play with the other Duel Monsters but it was really only them who liked the game so much to play it almost non-stop like they did.

Alesia saw a shadow run by her on the white walls and she picked up her pace, using faint traces of magic to conceal the sounds of her footsteps as she sprinted. It was going to be bad for her if she was caught again – the game would be over and Mana could claim her prize. Alesia really wanted to win this time, but her friend was a lot more skilled in magic than she herself was so it was tricky to use enough magic to do what she wanted, but stay weak enough to keep Mana from detecting it. That was the tricky part; Mana was so fine-tuned when it came to magic. Though it was hard for her not to be, she _did_ have Mahad for a mentor and everyone was _so_ jealous that she was being tutored in the arts by the freaking Dark Magician! The gossip ring had majorly exploded with ideas of them being together, but Alesia and Mana both knew that the theory was stupid because their teachers were dating. Gregory and Mahad made a cute couple if you could get past the burn scar on Greg's face. It was from an old accident when he was out getting dragon claws for potion making and Genghis Khan had woken up. Gregory was lucky it only showed over that one eye, shown through his costume, the rest of him was still very good looking.

Mana snuck up on her friend, knowing that Alesia would surely be looking the way after that fake shadow. Mana giggled to herself softly, she'd spent weeks trying to perfect that spell and it now looked like her hard work was going to pay off. She jumped up in the air and cast a spell of levitation so Alesia wouldn't hear her coming. She got close and set her feet on the ground silently and reached out to grab on Alesia's shoulder and turn her younger friend around to see her and win the game. When it happened Alesia cursed and shrieked and whined that Mana was just so much better at this game than here and had had more time to practice her stealth magic because she was older. Mana just giggled and removed Alesia's hat to kiss her on the forehead, resulting in the younger magician blushing furiously and yelling that she wasn't a silly little girl anymore and that they could stop with this _thing_ they did. Mana just leaned back against the wall, smiled and kissed her forehead again – starting Alesia's rant again from the very beginning.

'_Still though, I win the game and you owe me something Alesia.'_

'_I hate when you talk with your mind! You know that I'm not very good with this sort of stuff yet!' _Mana just smiled at her friend and knew that it was just Alesia's low self-esteem from being called a weak and useless monster a lot of the time when she was played in a duel. But that wasn't true, she had such an amazing skill with her magic that the effect from when she was used to XYZ summon was fantastic! Mana was ever so proud of her friend and decided that it was time to claim her prize from winning their final game.

Alesia saw Mana lean in for another kiss and was all ready to prepare her rant when she noticed that Mana wasn't aiming for her forehead this time and she was shocked when Mana's soft lips touched her own. She gasped but Mana made no attempt to deepen the kiss as someone usually would in a situation like this. Mana pulled back and looked at her now blushing friend, hoping that Alesia could work out the hidden message in that kiss. Alesia's face scrunched up in thought cutely and then practically glowed in realization. Mana smiled encouragingly and she nodded when Alesia thought her the right meaning behind Mana's act.

Alesia stood on her tiptoes and kissed Mana as she had been kissed, no message was behind this one though. It was purely friendship and a little something more. Their teachers were dating and they couldn't really deny that they weren't slightly attracted to one another. They wouldn't risk their friendship on mere attraction though, or the floods of questions they'd get from all the pesky, gossiping Duel Monsters.

They separated and smiled at each other, running off to play a different game when Alesia suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. She was being summoned to Yuma's field and she went out with an unusual smile on her face, confusing Yuma, Astral and Shark. They could think what they wanted about it, Alesia didn't much care. She saw Gregory looking at her knowingly and blushed a little, Mana's message flashing through her mind as she faced Shark.

She pictured Mana's smiling face as she transformed into a blur of light, heading towards the overlay network and her ability activating. Utopia attacked Shark's now very weak Aero Shark and wiped out the remainder of his life points. Alesia smiled as she faded back into the Duel Monster's spirit realm again, seeing Mana there smiling and waiting for her. Alesia ran up and hugged her friend, thinking of that message one more time.

_As long as you have faith in yourself and you have me and everyone else behind you, there is nothing that you won't win._


End file.
